Beyond the Horizon
by SoulSurviver233251
Summary: May Maple is caught out in a thunderstorm. She meets a boy named Drew and his sister Cerulean. Is May falling in love with Drew? This is my first fanfic so please R&R. It's Contestshipping DAML. Flames not apreciated but constructive criticism is welcome
1. Chapter 1

Thunderstorm.

It was a rainy night, much like the one right now. May Maple hurriedly walked up the hill she lived on the other side of. But knowing her luck (A/N: It was thundering while I wrote this) it started thundering. She started walking past the La Rousse Mansion and stopped. The gates were closed and locked, yet there was a light on in the first storey.

May's curiosity was unleashed as she felt the close "BOOM!" of the thunder. The rain started pounding down onto her waterproof coat as she shrugged and thought 'Oh well. I definitely won't make it home in time for safety.'

May climbed over the wrought iron gate and ran to the large, looming figure of the mansion. Another thunderbolt came crashing down close by. May jumped like a startled rabbit and ran through the open door. (A/N: She had opened the door.)

The girl followed her instincts and made her way toward the light source that she had seen from outside. But as she found herself in an enormous library she felt a sneaking fear entering her heart.

A fire was lit in the fireplace on the far wall of the library. May made her way toward it and stretched out her hands toward it.

The girl felt a prickling down her spine and she felt like she was being watched. May swiftly turned around in time to see a shadow flit across a bookcase.

She jumped as the fire crackled. May abandoned all hopes of keeping warm as she silently searched through the bookcases.

A book caught her eye. _"How to raise contest pokemon." _May pulled the book out and gasped as she saw what was behind it. A beautiful emerald eye gleamed from behind the bookcase. It suddenly looked her straight in the eyes and she gasped again.

She pressed herself to the bookcase behind her. A book teetered on the edge of its shelf, right above May's head. May was about to send out her Blaziken when the book fell and knocked her out.

(A/N: That's the first chappie! I'm not sure if that's a cliffie. But it doesn't matter. R&R! Next chapter will be here soon. I promise!)


	2. Chapter 2

The Approaching Reality.

May's eyes opened slowly and she stretched her arms towards the headboard. A blissful warmth filled her, but this feeling was almost immediately replaced by ice cold fear.

A small movement out of the corner of her eye caused her to look towards it. A small young girl with emerald hair and sapphire eyes sat in a nearby chair, watching May. (A/N: The girl is about 9 yrs old.)

May noticed that there was a taller figure behind the younger girl's chair. A boy, he looked around May's own age. (A/N: May is about 13 ½ to 14 yrs old in this fanfic.) His emerald hair and eyes betrayed him as the small girl's older brother. The young girl got up and grabbed May's hand, tugging her out of bed.

The brunette noticed that the bed was a large four-poster one, with heavy red velvet drapes secured to the posts, with thick gold cord. Her sapphire eyes glided over the initial carved into the end of the bed. _"Hayden"_ She read, her lips moving as she said the word quietly.

"She's awake big brother. Papa's overseas, so you will have to question her." The little girl's airy voice seemed to snap May back to reality and the boy seemed to come out of a daze.

May straightened and a light blush dusted her cheeks as she realized she was in an overly large dressing gown with only her navy blue bike shorts underneath. The boy flicked his hair and brusquely turned around. May took this as her cue to get changed.

She dressed in her usual red and blue shirt, her white blue tipped gloves, white miniskirt and red shoes. May tied her red bandanna on and laughed softly as she bent down to the shorter girl.

May handed the girl a pokeball. It contained a small Dratini that May had caught the day before. The young girl smiled cheerfully and coughed softly. The boy turned around to face them once more. May was shocked at how cold his look was toward her.

The little girl hid the pokeball in her Dratini plushie. May straightened and waited for his first question. It came a few moments later.

"Who are you and why are you in our house?" His smirk came first, and then he arrogantly flicked his emerald hair.

"My name is May Maple and I was walking home and then it started to thunder. I thought that I wouldn't make it home safely. I came into your **mansion** and made my way to the library…that was the library right? Anyway I found an interesting book and then something scared me. That's all I remember. What are you and your sister's names?" May's obvious annoyance showed in her face and voice.

The younger girl decided to answer May's question.

"My name is Cerulean Hayden. This is my older brother Drew Hayden…the famous pokemon coordinator. **Everyone** knows who he is! You know who he is right?" Cerulean explained briefly.

For some reason May was feeling like she wanted to tease the older brother, Drew for a bit.

"I'm sorry, I haven't heard of your brother Cerulean. But many people all over the regions have heard of my name." May looked genuinely clueless, but she sensed that Drew didn't fall for it.

"You aren't as famous as you think. Are you going to enter this region's contest next month? I am definitely entering; I wouldn't want to disappoint the fans now would I? Not like I'd loose or anything. But hey, if you want to get defeated by me, "The Almighty Drew" then try your hardest." Drew smirked as May got the anime angry symbol on her head. May felt like she wanted to knock him out…permanently.

"Why are you so full of it? Lettuce head! Cabbage brain! I am so going to beat you in that contest! Cerulean…I have got to go now. The whole parents will be mad and all that jazz. Hey! I know, you can come see the herd of Rapidash that my brother and sister (A/N: The sister is going to be about 5 yrs old or so. She makes an appearance in the next chappie) have been researching?" May smiled, as the green haired boy didn't seem to like being called: "Lettuce head" or "Cabbage brain".

Cerulean had been watching the bickering between the two teenagers. She smiled at May's offer. Drew was shaking his head in a negative answer. Cerulean's eyes glistened with gathering tears. May took her hand gently before the little girl held her other hand to Drew. He took it. May then tugged Cerulean…actually more like dragging Drew behind her as she took them out onto the street and down the rest of the hill.

May's mother was out when the trio came to the quaint little driveway/walkway that led to the beautiful country style cottage. Honeysuckle, lavender, roses and lily of the valleys grew on either side of them. Cerulean let go of both the teenager's hands and began picking the wild flowers. The sweet smelling flowers were soon woven into Cerulean's beautiful emerald hair.

Of course May and Drew had to stop as May plaited and braided the flowers into the silky strands of shiny jade and emerald hued hair. The rest of the flowers were tied into a bouquet with some tough vines. May held Cerulean's hand as they walked down the remainder of the long driveway.

The cottage came into view and May whistled loudly. A small boy with onyx eyes and hair came running out of the house. He waved and gestured for them to hurry. Cerulean looked at May and May looked at Cerulean.

"You thinking what I'm thinking? Ready. Set. RUN AWAY FROM DREW!!!" The two girls yelled in unison as they sprinted off in the general direction of the cottage, leaving behind a bewildered Drew to catch up. When Drew finally caught up the girls were making daisy chains and placing them around each other's necks.

"It took you long enough to get here! A Snorlax could roll here faster than your walking!" Cerulean laughed and May giggled as she helped the younger girl up. Drew smirked at them and flicked his hair.

"May! Where have you been?! _We _were waiting up all night! But who is this cutey and who is that boy hmm?" The boy with onyx eyes and hair pestered his sister. He then noticed Cerulean and smiled charmingly at her. May choked back her laughter and watched Cerulean look slightly confused as she was called a 'cutey'. (A/N: Max is about 9 ½ yrs old.)

"This is my younger brother Max. Yes I know that you were waiting up all night. The little 'cutey' is Cerulean. This is her older brother Drew." May said in a matter-of-factly tone. Cerulean caught the looks on Drew and May's faces. Both were trying not to burst out laughing.

"As May said…I'm Cerulean Hayden. You must be the little brother we have heard so much about." Cerulean laughed politely and extended out her hand to him. Max took it in his warm grasp and led her into the house. May followed, strolling slowly beside Drew. A clatter of plates alerted May and she jogged into the cottage.

Cerulean was sitting in a chair calmly sipping some steaming tea from a cup that Max had just handed to her. Max grinned and put both thumbs up discreetly. May saw and put her thumb up in return. The four of them had tea, biscuits and sandwiches. A small creak on the floorboards above them made May realise that she hadn't introduced her last and most precious sibling.

But this was neither the time nor the place. Unfortunately fate decided it to be otherwise as the door to the second storey stairs opened and footsteps grew louder as the person/pokemon started across the room next to them.

"S-sister? D-do we have g-guests? Why didn't y-you tell me?"

A small voice called from behind the door to the kitchen. A tanned hand appeared from behind the door. The kitchen was silent and May watched the door. Waiting and willing for it to open. Then it began to open and the creaking of the hinges on the door was accentuated in the eerie silence.

(A/N: Oh I am sure that was a cliffy just now! Anyway…R&R. third chapter coming soon.)


	3. Chapter 3

Fiery Skies

The silence in the room was abruptly ended when a small girl maneuvered herself into the room on crutches. **(A/N: The girl had been using the crutches across the room and on the second**** storey**** of the cottage in the chappie before.) **Cerulean openly gawked at the girl. May scooped up the little girl, crutches and all. She placed her sister on a chair beside May's own.

"Cerulean, Drew. This is my younger sister Rosalie. Or Rose for short. She is the other sibling that monitors the Rapidash herd." May smiled and her younger sister waved. Rosalie tossed her head and her back of the knee length onyx hair flipped from side to side.

Drew noticed the cloudiness of Rosalie's sea green eyes and cleared his throat.

"Is it just me or are Rosalie's eyes cloudy? Is she blind?" Drew asked gruffly. He handled the situation with very little to no tact at all.

Rosalie smiled warmly and decided to answer Drew's question.

"Yes my eyes are cloudy. I am blind. But I can see well enough that you cannot handle situations like this very well can you? You should be more like May, Max or Cerulean. You weren't polite at all. Any questions you wish to ask about myself will be answered by me and me alone. Got that? Now. Could someone pass the teapot?" Rosalie laughed, pleasantly dismissing her earlier display of temper.

Drew looked shocked as Rosalie poured her tea into the cup without spilling a drop and passing it back to Max, who placed it back on its mat. Max was grinning at Cerulean and Cerulean burst out laughing so much that she fell backward off her chair.

The loud thud was heard and Rosalie grabbed her crutches and hurried over. She extended a tanned hand with sparkling emerald nail polish on its nails.

"Need a hand Cerulean?" Rosalie's kind, warm voice caused the whole table to burst out into smiles as Cerulean took the offered hand and Rosalie hauled her up gently.

Rosalie tossed her head again and she felt the vibrations of hooves thundering close by.

"Come on Max! We need to get some more data on the Rapidash! They are by the east paddock. Would our guests like to come watch us and the Rapidash?" Rosalie used her crutches to get to the back door and out into the back paddock. The small group hurried outside just in time to watch Rosalie signal for Max to hurry up.

The blind girl, Drew noticed kept her feet bare ad she pushed the wheels to her wheelchair with strong arms. May sighed and ran after her younger sister, Cerulean followed close behind and watched may speedily push the wheelchair along with the happy Rosalie inside it.

The herd of Rapidash seemed to materialize out of know where and Drew ran to catch up. Max had already started jotting down his notes in a large notepad.

The Rapidash herd sent Cerulean into a state of awe and admiration. Drew watched Rosalie put out her hand to a mare. But this mare had a mane and tail of sparkling sapphire fire billowing out in the slight breeze. As if on cue, Rosalie turned with a slight frown creasing her angelic face.

"What are you staring at?" Her indifferent tones brought him to full attention.

"I'm staring at that beautiful mare Rapidash." Drew countered and Rosalie beamed immediately after he had finished speaking.

"That's the newest addition to the herd, Sapphire. They rescued her last year; a Mightyeanna was attacking her and they made her part of their herd. Her foal is the Ponyta with the gold mane and tail. He is still presently unnamed. He's cute huh?" Rosalie seemed to know each Rapidash and Ponyta by name and personality in the entire herd.

May pointed out a leggy Ponyta in a group of the other foals not too far from the paddock. He had magnificent gold flames spewing out as his mane and tail.

"When he grows older…can I have him?" Cerulean asked as she smiled at Rosalie. Rosalie seemed to sense Cerulean smiling at her and smiled softly in return.

"I don't see why not? What do you think Max?" Rosalie nudged her brother in the ribs with astonishing accuracy and that made him wince.

"Sure. Well I'll be gathering data on them for the rest of the day. So you all can take a break. Rosalie you're staying with me right?" Max grinned and he got a nod from Rosalie as a signal that she would be staying with him to gather more data on the fire horse pokemon.

May waved to her siblings and grabbed Cerulean and Drew's hands. She promptly dragged them off to a nearby creek, overlooked by a large tree. Cerulean played in the water for a while before coming out of the ankle deep water.

Drew dozed off and Cerulean sat next to May, she then asked a startling question.

"Hey May? What happens to a girl's body when they get older?" Cerulean's naive innocence was making May's face heat up rapidly.

"Well…Every girl has to get ready to make a baby when she grows up. So when this girl grows up she will be curvy, have more noticeable hips and have something that adults call…b-b-b-breasts. Like me…see?" May stuttered a little on the last few words and May brought attention to her chest. Cerulean gazed intently at May's chest. May felt her face turn a bright red and Cerulean looked away suddenly.

Something had caught the nine-year-old's attention. A dead Stantler floated down the creek. Its head was bent behind its neck in a grotesque fashion.

"We have to drag it out of the water! NOW! Or the entire area's water supply will be contaminated!" May explained as she stepped into the water and dragged the large, heavy pokemon ashore. Its body was still warm…someone or something hadn't wasted any time dumping it into the creek that was for sure.

Cerulean had shaken Drew awake and May had let out her Squirtle and it was absorbing and destroying all the contaminated water.

Later that afternoon May and Drew sat on the bench behind the "fairy garden" near the to the south of the cottage. The sun was painting the east a beautiful fiery sky. Drew glanced at May then looked away again.

May was first to break the tranquil silence between them.

* * *

"I'm sorry. I believe we got off on the wrong foot. Don't you think so?" May's soft voice was carried to Drew's ears and he flicked his hair.

"I know that you believe so. But I wouldn't change the way I treat you. Or aren't you smart enough to figure that out yet? Did the genius gene skip little Masy? Did mommy and daddy forget about little old May and make her brother and **blind **sister smarter? Leaving Masy behind?" Drew realised he'd hit a raw nerve when May turned to him and slapped him hard across the face. Drew stared at her, looking into her eyes. Her sapphire orbs held swiftly gathering tears.

"You do not know what you are talking about! Shut up! JUST SHUT UP! Leave! Right now! Take your green haired coordinator but and go!" May yelled and shrieked so loud that Max and Cerulean, who were walking hand in hand through the garden came running.

Max scowled darkly as he saw May run past them, deep into the fairy garden. Drew looked questioningly at Max. Max sat down and Drew shot his first question at him.

"Why did May act like that when I mentioned the genius gene skipping her and her two younger siblings getting it? Why does she avoid mentioning your parents?" Drew's voice sounded indifferent, but Cerulean knew better than to think that her brother didn't care.

"It isn't my place to say why. You can ask Rosalie that later. But the truth is…our mother and father live up there," Max pointed to a large mansion that was poking its elegant structure out of the trees. Drew shuddered at Max's next words. "May never really gets on well with our father. He would call her stupid and ugly at every chance he got. May just took it and had such a low self-esteem that mother gave us this place to live in. May came out of her shell, but not completely. Now you've just showed her that you think she is stupid. Have you ever had that feeling?"

"I never knew! I mean it's not like she told anyone," A small cough from Cerulean made him look in her direction. She nodded at his questioning look. "You knew?! When did she tell you?"

"She told me at the creek after you left to tell Max about the Stantler. You should have seen her face when she told me. She still hasn't gotten over it I don't think. You just rubbed salt into an open and bleeding wound." Cerulean said in a matter-of-factly tone with her hands on her hips.

Max grinned and slipped his hand into hers. Cerulean blushed and giggled.

"We'll go talk to her ok?" They said in unison.

Drew smiled and gave Cerulean a red rose.

"Can you please give it to her and say that I apologise?"

**

* * *

**

**(A/N: That's the third chappie! R&R please! Anyway…I must get off my but and write the fourth chappie for you guys (and girls).**


	4. Chapter 4

This is the fourth chappie! I was sick and home from school when I wrote this so it could be...interesting. lol. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon! If I did I would be filthy rich and Drew and May would be dating by now.

Red Roses.

May sat watching the pokemon playing in the fairy garden. Max and Cerulean had left her alone a couple of hours ago. A dark red rose lay forgotten by her side.

Drew sat beside her and she blatantly ignored him. He cleared his throat and she glanced at him before looking back to the pokemon.

"I didn't know. I wouldn't have said it if I'd known." Drew sighed and watched her face for any sign of emotion.

"Nothing would have changed the way you treated me huh? Talk about meaningless words." May smiled, she guessed that this was Drew's way of saying sorry.

"Maybe I lied a bit. But not a lot. Look…did you like the rose?" He shrugged and gestured to the rose beside her. May smiled and picked it up, twirling it between her fingers.

"Yes I did it's beautiful. Thank you, I love it." May inhaled its sweet, heavenly aroma. Drew smirked and flicked his hair.

"It's beautiful and it's loved by you because _I _gave it to you." Drew had his arrogance back once again.

"No. It's because the rose came from an arrogant boy that makes it special. He probably put a lot of effort into getting a rose as fine as this." May laughed and smelt the flower again as Drew blushed and fell over anime style.

"What are you suggesting? That _I _like _you_?!" Drew laughed and hid his blush by turning away as it grew more noticeable.

"Yes! Of course that's what I'm suggesting! What boy wouldn't fall in love with 'The lovely and charming May Maple'?" May laughed and immediately stopped when she noticed that Drew was no longer looking at her.

"Are you OK Drew?" May looked at him worriedly. He suddenly turned to her.

"You have to be joking! No one could ever fall in love with you…let alone _me _of all people. You are extremely silly to think anything of the sort." Drew's angry words hit May very hard.

Her face turned away from him as he stood up and walked away. Her waist length brunette hair hid her face from his view if he was to look back at her. Drew didn't look back as he walked up through the entrance to the fairy garden.

Moments later May's shoulders started shaking violently and sobs came from her parted lips in a torrent.

* * *

Drew walked up to the house and met disapproving stares and an icy glare from the unseeing eyes of Rosalie. The trio's eyes followed him as he walked past the house and to the driveway.

Drew walked quickly down the corridor of plant life that was May's driveway. He neither hated nor loved insulting and fighting with May Maple. But saying that he loved her was absurd on so many levels!

He remembered that morning, as if on cue the scene materialized before him. A smiling transparent Cerulean ran right through him and started picking the wild flowers. May was smiling and laughing with Cerulean. The transparent Drew was smiling and laughing with them.

The happy scenes and images faded away and Drew felt empty inside. Drew then began to wonder about the school that he would start at tomorrow. The 'La Rousse High School for the Gifted and Talented' or La Rousse High for everyone but the teachers and principal.

* * *

A few hours later a note arrived in his room addressed to him. It said:

_Dear Drew,_

_I hope you can come to the fireworks festival in town with us. Sorry for this afternoon. We are friends again right? Anyway, if you are coming then wear a traditional costume and come to the cottage._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_May, Max and Rosalie Maple._

Drew grinned and set off to find some traditional clothing to wear. Cerulean looked up from a book she was reading as he passed her bedroom door.

"And just where do you think you are going big brother? If you are going to the festival at May's cottage then wait for me or I'm telling mum!" Cerulean changed into a navy, sky, pale blue and white kimono that matched the varying shades in her eyes. The kimono brought out her eyes more, making them bright and sparkling with happiness and mischief.

The two siblings were swamped by the smell of roast chicken and pork with thick brown gravy. **(A/N: Gravy just isn't gravy unless it's brown right?) **The baked potatoes, pumpkin and sweet potato were already on the dinner plates, as was the broccoli and cauliflower in the white cream sauce.

The meal was delicious and they had a wonderful night with lighting their own fireworks display. Rosalie went to bed after the first round of fireworks and screamed after they cheered loudly and this stopped her from sleeping so she did this: "KEEP IT QUIET DOWN THERE SOME PEOPLE DO NEED SLEEP YOU KNOW!!!" and threw a boot out the window which hit Drew and Max over the head. Cerulean and May looked at each other before bursting out in loud laughter. They were rolling on the ground and wiping tears from their eyes when a firework went off. A scared May hugged Drew to her in a death grip while Cerulean did the same to Max.

The night ended when Drew 'apologized' for the afternoon and he took Cerulean home with him. Little did he know tomorrow would be one heck of a day.

* * *

May ran to school and stepped into the class as the teacher stepped out to close the door. Drew was standing in front of the class and some girls were already beginning to drool over him. May watched, sickened as he charmed his way into the class 'food chain'.

"Drew sit next to May Maple. May could you please raise your hand?" The teacher smiled and Drew sat on her left. The notes she scribbled down were not making sense because she wasn't paying attention.

Before she knew it, it was the second last lesson for the day. 'Great! More coordinating "tips" from a teacher that has never seen a real contest! Oh joy of joys.' May's sarcastic thoughts bounced about harshly in her head.

May walked down the one of many hallways in La Rousse High. She sighed, Drew was in _all _her classes and he already had a fan club with annoying fan girls included. It was only after half of his first day for goodness sakes!

Drew was walking down the hallway from the opposite direction when he suddenly looked up from the ground. May scowled at him and walked into the coordinator's room. He smirked and followed her into the room. May was in a bad mood. She had been in a bad mood since lunch, when he had dumped his nachos onto her new top…that gave it a wide brownish-reddish stain which might never come out. But luckily May had brought spare clothing: A red t-shirt with a collar and a pair of black three quarter shorts.

The bell rang and May sighed as Drew, yet again sat next to May on her left. May halfheartedly listened and wrote down some notes.

A girl with turquoise hair and blood red eyes put up her hand.

"Excuse me Mr Farren? I wish to challenge May Maple to a pokemon battle." Her voice betrayed her to be the fan club's leader, Violet McCarthy.

The teacher looked amused and looked at May. May simply nodded and moved out of her seat. The whole class moved out into the pokemon battle arena. Violet looked too smug for her own good.

May watched Violet release a Victreebell and a Muk.

"Blaziken! Squirtle! Take the stage!"

May's pokemon appeared in a haze of sparkles. Both looked formidable, no matter how small May's Squirtle was.

Violet laughed and looked to Victreebell.

"Victreebell! Leech seed on Squirtle!"

May watched in fascination until she raised her voice.

"Squirtle! Dodge! Blaziken! Overheat followed by sky uppercut!"

Squirtle dodged just in time and Blaziken used overheat followed quickly by sky uppercut. Victreebell flew backward and struggled to get up again.

"Muk! Acid on Squirtle then Sludge on Blaziken!" Violet yelled at her other pokemon.

"Squirtle! Surf on Muk! Blaziken! Blaze kick on Muk too! Come on guys! Same time!" May's commands were noted by both pokemon. Squirtle sent a very powerful surf attack surging at Muk before it had a chance to use Acid or Sludge. Blaziken's leg was suddenly engulfed in flames and he kicked Muk just before the Surf. Steam rose and after it cleared Muk was slumped against a tree with swirls in its eyes.

Violet shrieked in pure fury and kicked the fainted pokemon viciously before returning him.

"Victreebell! Use razor leaf on Blaziken and Squirtle! Follow it up with mud slap on Blaziken!" Violet's malevolent tone in her voice sent shivers down May's spine.

"Blaziken use flamethrower on the razor leaf attack and hide behind Squirtle when he uses waterfall!" May let out a deep breath and looked at Blaziken.

He let billowing flames devour the razor leaves. Blaziken leaped behind Squirtle as Squirtle used waterfall and clapped happily.

"Now! Blaziken use bushfire on Victreebell!" May smirked as the crowd gasped at the mention of "Bushfire". **(A/N: Bushfire is a move I made up.) **

Intense heat sizzled around Blaziken and he opened his eyes. Victreebell was alert and watching Blaziken warily. Blaziken suddenly rushed toward Victreebell and let out a very loud wild keening screech.

Blaziken was a living torch as he shouldered Victreebell very hard. Victreebell flew back and Blaziken followed and kept slamming his fists into what could have been Victreebell's stomach.

Violet looked at May in astonishment. Victreebell's eyes held swirls and Blaziken tossed the grass type pokemon lightly at Violet.

"Both of Violet McCarthy's pokemon are unable to battle! May Maple wins!" The teacher yelled and the crowd cheered, clapped, wolf whistled, groaned, cried, laughed and collected bet money from each other.

Mr Farren walked up to May and smiled.

"That was the best pokemon battle I have seen in a long while. The precise timings on your attacks reflected you and your pokemon's strength and how strong your friendship bonds are."

He got both girls to shake hands and Violet grinned.

"I guess you won the right to keep Drowsy. Until next time 'Ice Queen May'. Drewsy made up that nickname…just for you." Violet smirked and jogged back to the swarm of fan girls awaiting her appearance.

Drew walked up to May just after Violet left her and tried to start a conversation. May was returning Squirtle and Blaziken after their battle. She shrank the pokeball and placed them in her belt. May dusted off her schoolbag and went to a nearby bench.

Taking out a thick book, the brunette started to read. Drew sighed and followed her.

"Clear off Drew! I'm not in the mood. Go kiss one of your fan girls and leave me the hell alone." May growled, not even looking up from her book.

"What's up with you? Did someone say something to you? Oh…is it the nickname? I accidentally said it in sport. The guys were asking what I thought of the girls in the class and it slipped out." Drew shoved his hands in his pockets.

'Why am I being nice to her all of a sudden? Why am I explaining myself to her? Damn it! Why am I asking myself all these stupid questions?!' Drew thought bitterly.

May then checked her watch and gathered up her things.

"Um…Earth to Drew! The bell is about to ring! You have been spaced out for five minutes!" May waved her hand in front of his face and she slapped him across the face.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Drew scowled at May and May smiled, placing a hand behind her head.

"Well at least you are awake now Lettuce head!" May grinned and then sighed as the bell rang and she started running to the other side of the VERY large campus. A Flygon swooped underneath her and someone held her close to him.

May knew it was Drew, she knew his smell, his laugh, his yell. Unconsciously she leaned against him. Her brunette hair whipped over Drew's shoulder.

Drew smirked as the feel of May against him left him feeling all happy and content inside.

'Wait!!! HAPPY?! This cannot be happening to me! What is happening to me?' Drew thought as Flygon landed and they ran into class together.

"LATE!!!" The teacher shouted at them as they sprinted to their seats, breathing heavily.

"Detention after school today and tomorrow! Report to the gym after class immediately." The teacher handed them both a pale green note. May added it to her book by gluing it in and recording the date, time etc. in her student diary.

The large gym hall spread out before May and Drew. May dumped her bag and sighed. Drew rolled his eyes and leaned on the wall beside May.

"So what is detention supposed to be in this school?" Drew asked as May sneezed. He smirked and flicked his emerald hair.

"Detention in this school is hand to hand combat." May said as she stepped behind a changing screen and stepped out moments later in robes. The top half was loose and the pants too. But they were secured at the waist. The red pants and red stitching on the sleeves stood out starkly against the white top half.

"The boy's screen is over the other side and here are your robes. Girls wear the red robes. Boys wear the blue robes." May handed him robes in a dark blue. Drew sighed and went to change.

"So who do we fight?" Drew asked as he finished changing. May visibly straightened and she opened her mouth.

"We fight each other. The loser has to be given one command by the winner. The winner must make sure the loser does this command or the command is invalid and they have to fight again." May's normal self returned as quickly as it had gone. Drew's sharp intake of breath caused May to turn around and quickly bend backward onto her hands and feet (bridge or whatever).

Drew had made a kick at her head! She sighed; this was going to be easy as. Her hands took on all of her weight as she let out a few light kicks at him. May then returned to standing on two feet. Drew smirked and came at her again. She matched him, punch for punch, and kick for kick. Drew laughed as he kicked her in the stomach.

May grinned and held his foot in a tight grip before flipping him. Drew landed on his hands and knees.

"Give up yet? You seem to think that you are fighting an ordinary opponent. But you must realize that I am the best fighter in the entire school. I have been training since I was three years old!" May laughed and placed her foot on his back.

"Never!" Drew declared with a grin as he used a hand to knock her off balance. May fell onto her back and lay there, stunned and breathless. Drew quickly pinned her down and straddled her hips, while he pinned her hands above her head.

"Do _you _give up yet May?" Drew smirked but a soccer ball fell from the shelf above them. This (of course) caused Drew's head to be pushed down. May's eyes widened as Drew kissed her. Drew's eyes went twice as wide and a dark blush stained his cheeks.

May's eyelids fluttered closed as Drew's eyelids did. Drew's tongue traced the seam to May's lips, begging for her to open her mouth. May hesitantly opened her mouth. Their tongues played a pleasurable game of hide and seek. Suddenly May pulled away and broke the kiss.

"That was dangerous. For you and me. Now please get off me! That is an order!" May looked away then she noticed his blush and wriggled underneath him. Drew's sharp intake of breath was ignored by May, who struggled harder.

"May stop moving! I'll let you get up when I'm ready just stop moving!" Drew's growl caused May to look at him weirdly.

"Why Drew? Let me go and get up or I'll move again!" May threatened breathlessly and struggled again. Suddenly Drew's mouth slammed down on hers. May's hands were let go and Drew grasped her head gently in his hands. May threaded her hands through his soft, silky emerald hair. The passion in the kiss made her want to melt inside. He broke the kiss and laughed at her.

"And you talk about me liking you. Other way around my dear Masy." He stood up and smirked, flicking his slightly tousled hair. May changed hurriedly behind the screen and trudged homeward, hands in pockets. She stopped at the La Rousse Mansion. Looking first left, and then right. She was about to scale the fence when a familiar green haired boy appeared walking toward her…and the house.

May sighed and dropped back to the ground as Drew noticed her, his jade eyes flashed with some strange emotion.

"Why are you here Masy?" He sneered and attempted to get past her.

"I want to apologize Drew. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for the kiss. I'm not going to believe that my first kiss was taken away by such a patronizing, mean, big headed, arrogant specimen of the male species." May's voice was filled with bitter regret.

"You really want to forget everything huh, don't you? It was a pity that you got carried away with the kissing hmm?" Drew smirked and May heard her name being called. Her brother ran to her and Rosalie followed close behind on the crutches.

"May! Dad's dead! He went out on a hunting expedition and his own gun shot him. Right through the heart apparently." Max said in between deep breaths. May suddenly seemed calm…too calm for everyone's liking. She held out her arms to her younger siblings and they hugged each other tightly.

"I'm going to be at Mother's house for a while Max. Can you both go home and wait for me there?" May smiled softly and kissed the youngsters on their foreheads. They nodded and walked down the street.

"Why are you acting so calmly May?" Drew stared at her in confusion. He was puzzled by her reaction. May crouched down and threaded her hands through her brunette hair her mother would have to be told. But that meant Drew had to be told all about her family...that was going to be very interesting indeed.

"It's time you met Mother. She will answer all questions about this family better than I ever could." May said flatly and gently took his hand in her gloved one. Drew followed her and found himself in front of a mansion of _gigantic _proportions.

"This was where I lived until three years ago." May led him past the guards, who nodded to her politely. Immaculate hallways acted like a maze. Drew got lost after the third or fourth turn. Drew noticed May tense up as they approached a door in the West wing of the mansion.

"Welcome to Mother's room Drew Hayden." May grinned as a woman in a cream sundress by the sunny windowsill turned her brunette head to them. May hated being formal...but her mother made her do that as it was: 'Custom for young ladies of the higher classes.'

"Hello my darling daughter. Hello young master Hayden." May's mother greeted them. Drew thought it was strange the way that she had spoken to them.

"Drew wishes to know about our family Mother. Can you please tell him…everything?" May sat delicately on the edge of a comfy looking sofa, urging Drew to do the same.

"We would have to start at the very beginning. When May was born…"May's mother began.

* * *

Well that was the fourth chappie! R&R sorry it took so long! Writers block.

Wow! 17 Reviews?! You guys (and girls) rock! I am going to start dedicating chappies to you all by the next chappie.

SSB2002


	5. Chapter 5

Hey you guys and girls! Sorry that you had to wait so long to read this chapter! Without further adieu here is chapter 5.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Or the song in this. I wish by Hilary Duff.

The truth of the past.

May stood under the shower, water caressing every inch of her body. The cold shower made her feel refreshed and energetic. The brunette turned and water coursed soothingly down her front. Her sapphire eyes opened and she washed off the foamy lather of strawberry scented soap. She thought about what had happened that afternoon.

_Flashback! _

_May's mother turned to them and sat down on a couch across from them. A maid served tea and biscuits. May held her cup of steaming tea in her hands, the warmth seeping through the cup to her icy fingers…she was worried about what was to come. May's mother opened her mouth and started to speak._

_"May's father, Norman had prayed for our first child for over three years. One day in early spring I turned out to be pregnant and he wished for a boy for hours on end __until he finally__ came to bed.__ He always believed that his first born would have to be a boy .But when May was born…well Norman immediately loathed her and I. He blamed both of us and resorted to the abuse that Max and Cerulean told you about. On her tenth birthday everything took a turn for the worst. Norman pushed her into a brick wall in the garden, causing her to break her arm. He had spat at May and when everyone came to investigate about the birthday girl he stated simply: 'This is what I get when I breed with a peasant girl! __A useless excuse for a living being. __(May's hands had tightened around the tea cup at this moment and Drew had noticed it.) He had then walked away slowly, leaving May clutching her arm and glaring at him. Strangely the poor child had uttered no screams of pain and no tears of sorrow. Suddenly she stood up and grabbed a wooden handled rake and detached the rake part, leaving the pole.__ She had decided to use the pole. But first thing she did was astonishing. May had stood up and grabbed a rock in her hand, judged the distance, speed of the target and sent the rock sailing into the back of Norman's head. The party's guests at this point were either speechless from shock or gasping in astonishment. __The rock fell backward as Norman came thundering back. May judged the speed and distance before grabbing the long wooden pole and twirling it above her head with one hand. Norman had laughed in his rage and made a joke of his daughter: 'Oh look! The pathetic __**girl child**__ is going to try to fight me! I'll make it easy by having no weapon. __I bet she won't dare to str-' The rest of the words were lost as his chin was snapped shut when May had pressed the butt of the pole underneath it. Norman just stood there __stunned;__ May suddenly whipped around and knocked his feet out from under him. __The end of the pole met his throat and she__ spat__ in his face and said to the audience: 'This is a man who teases, taunt__s__ and __bullies others. He doubts females and__ thinks himself above all women and girls. You all heard him make a joke at and of me. I defeated him in two blows. I shall stand no more of this! I will be moving into the old Gamekeeper's Cottage with Max and Rosalie in the morning. I bid goodnight to you all, not only as Lady Maybelle (sp?) but as your friend May Maple.' With these words she handed the pole to a stable boy and walked away with the two younger sibling's hands in hers. The next day she was true to her words and moved out, taking Max and Rosalie with her. The Gamekeeper's Cottage__ was renovated and they had lived there ever since. My children still visit me regularly. That is the story Master Hayden. Are you ok Maybelle (sp?)? __You look pale; do you need to lie down?" __May's mother recited the story of the event as though it had just happened yesterday and not 3 years ago. May ran out of the room, her skin a pale white__ colour_

_Drew ran after her and somehow found himself at the cottage. May "sat" on her shins, staring emotionlessly at the ground of the driveway/walkway before her. The emerald haired boy stood beside her and cleared his throat. May stood slowly, her brunette hair swaying with her movements and turned to him. __Her eyes held his; the sapphire orbs were captivating and beautiful.__ She suddenly hugged him fiercely. Strangely no tears or sobs came as she held him close to __her;__ she just buried her face in the side of his neck. She felt like a taut spring in __his arms and subconsciously put his arms around her and tightened his grip gently. _

_The green haired boy held her so gently, like he would a flower or an injured wild animal. He then let go of the weirdly behaving brunette quickly. May held on for a few more moments before letting him go gently._

_"Thanks, I thought I would never be able to breathe again because of your 'hug'. You sure are very interesting Masy...could a __**girl**__ actually fight like that? I think your mother has gone crazy." Drew covered up his blush with the comments, but realised he'd overdid it when May looked at him like a wounded animal and walked towards her home slowly, hands shoved deep in her pockets._

_The door was flung open by Cerulean (who spend all her spare time with Max and Rosalie now), who ushered May in and beckoned for Drew to come in too. May shoved Cerulean aside gently and ran inside. Cerulean shot him a questioning glance and walked back inside. __Drew soon joined Max, Rosalie and Cerulean in the living room of the cottage. The warm yellow and cream__ colours__ greeted him and Drew sipped some cordial, engrossed in his thoughts. (I'll leave those to your imagination.)_

_End Flashback!_

May stood under the showerhead and washed her hair quickly. She dried herself quickly and dressed in a pretty sky blue shirt with a pair of jeans and a navy blue parka over the top of the t-shirt. She scooped up her still wet hair and began towel drying it brusquely. May walked into her room upstairs and smiled. She visualized her room: three cream walls and a scarlet one as a feature wall where her bed was. The crimson bed sheets gleamed with a silky sheen as they adorned the bed. A small wooden desk was in the corner opposite the bed. A pink lamp sat to the right of the desk and text books lay scattered on its surface.

May sat on the edge of her bed and finished drying her hair. A knocking sounded on the door of May's room and May started violently.

"Who is it?" May called softly.

"It's Cerulean…May I come in?" A gentle reply came from behind the door. The knob twisted and the emerald haired girl came in. Cerulean's blue eyes were tinged with worry and subtle interest.

"What do you want Cerulean?" May's soft voice filled the room as she reached out to hug the girl before her. Cerulean complied and they heard another knock on the door before Drew strode in. may walked to the window sill and sat on the window seat below it.

"If a person is pronounced crazy and it is proven, then don't the daughters get the mental problems?" May turned to Drew and he felt an intense sense of foreboding. May's eyes were an intense blue, sparkling with an icy blankness that came with barely suppressed rage.

"I guess you could say that. Has your mother been proven crazy? If she hasn't then you have nothing to worry about." Drew looked a little nervous as May strode towards him and smiled softly.

"She has been called that yes, but it has never really been proven. Being crazy is seeing things in a different way to 'normal' people." May took his hand and led him into the spare room. A picture frame stood on the bedside table.

May picked it up and showed Drew the photo it contained. A younger, healthier and happier version of May's mother was revealed along with her three children smiling at the camera.

"This is mother before her parents died. I never knew them, but I mourned for them all the same." May explained to Drew, who gave her a questioning look at the mention of May's grandparents. She smiled and put the photo back down. Drew had grown to like that smile…and the person who gave it willingly.

May watched as a large black limousine came down the driveway. The younger siblings all crowded down into the living room as a man in a suit holding a briefcase stepped out of the limo. He knocked on the door and let himself in. A hostile tension filled the room when the man sat comfortably in a chair. May watched him blankly.

"I come on the behalf of the now deceased Norman Maple. I have come to tell you what he left you in his will. He left-" The man cleared his throat and started to speak before being interrupted by a furious May.

"We do not care what he left us! He was a scum bag that walked on this Earth because he was too evil for the Devil and God himself. We've had enough of his crap over the years. Give everything to mother. She deserves it after the hell he's put her through. If you have nothing more to tell Max, Rosalie or I then please leave before I get nasty." May's voice rippled through the room and the notes dripped with a combination of hatred and defiance.

"I also come to see you about Rosalie. She needs to go to a special school, not be schooled at home." The solicitor tried again only to be discouraged viciously by Rosalie. She didn't like the way he had said 'special school'.

"I am blind, not deaf you bozo! I ain't need no special school for the blind. I have been taught Japanese, which is more than I can say for your achievements._ I_ know what _I_ need. You are **not** me, therefore you know nothing of what I need or want. I enjoy being taught at home. Year 7 work is easy, especially mathematics and english. But science is my favourite subject out of all of them. That's why I'm already a scientist in the field. Max and I are researching the local Pokémon groups, focusing on fire types. Now get out of my 'sight' and our home!" Rosalie felt the vibrations of the man going outside, the door slamming and the limo driving away.

Cerulean cheered and whooped, rejoicing that the solicitor was gone. Drew was smirking and talking with Max. May smiled and slipped out of the room unnoticed, Cerulean following soon after. Singing was heard as it echoed down the stairs and into the living room. The singer was just singing vowels. (a, e, i, o, u.) Drew stopped talking to listen and noticed that May and his little sister were missing from the room.

Drew excused himself from Max and Rosalie's company and headed up the stairs. He stopped half way to listen to the singing. Drew was surprised to find that it wasn't on a CD. The emerald haired boy climbed the rest of the stairs and knocked on May's bedroom door. Cerulean answered and May was sitting cross legged on her bed with a sheet of music in her hands.

The brunette smiled slightly, her head slightly tipped to the side. Her nod of admittance was amusing to Drew, but he covered this as Cerulean sat cross legged on the carpeted room and began to sing as May handed the younger girl the sheet of music. Drew looked from his sister's bent emerald head to May listening appreciatively in awe. Cerulean had never sung a note around her brother or any of her family before. Drew closed his eyes and began to listen: "I wish that I could be like I was before. I was riding high but now I'm feeling so low." Cerulean coughed and took a sip of water from her drink bottle. May clapped and grinned.

"That's enough for today Cerulean!" May said, giving Cerulean a hug and a high five before encouraging the emerald haired girl to go down to the living room.

Drew grinned at his sister, but the grin disappeared as soon as Cerulean was gone.

"How'd you get her to sing?" His voice rang out harsher than he had intended and May's grin vanished.

"I acted like an older sister and encouraged her to sing. You should have thought of it sooner if you ask me." May barely veiled the stinging comment, smiling vaguely.

Drew smirked and flicked his hair.

"At least I _am_ her older sibling." His arrogance was stronger than ever. May narrowed her eyes and her hand came into contact violently with his cheek. His emerald head moved sickeningly to the side. Drew's smirk had disappeared and he grabbed her wrist. Drew hadn't realized how strong he was and he had pulled her off the bed and onto the floor. May's hips straddled his own and her head was pulled down too. Their lips connected and feeling shot through them like lightning. A dark blush grew on both of their faces. Their tongues played around in each other's mouths and they seemed to like kissing each other.

"Oh…are we interrupting something? Is this a bad time?" Max and Cerulean were standing in the doorway. Drew and May flew apart and blushed fully red.

Oh! Gosh that was an 'interesting' chappie now wasn't it? Geez, there's another kissing scene in this one! Aww! –glares at Max and Cerulean- They ruined it!

Ok…rant over! Sorry for the long wait! R & R!


	6. Chapter 6

Oh my gosh! I am so sorry for the wait!!! Oh well…I'm happy that you're still reading! Ok this is dedicated to: X-Azngrlelizabeth-X, Millzbee, Rolyn-Ro-Roserade, Sasha Diva Angel, KeytoDestiny, XoXo-Contest3Ribbon-XoXo, xxDrewxXxMay4ever, dbzgtfan2004, KamichamaKarinLover25, xSapphirexRosesxFanx and-Rhii- !!! (Basically everyone who Reviewed! ) ) Okies…now, to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. I only own my OC charries.

Crimson eyes.

May was walking to school when two lost looking girls bumped into her.

"Oops! I couldn't sense your aura…I mean, hehe sorry." Said the girl that had slammed into May. She got up from the floor and stuck out her hand to May.

"Hi…I'm Akiko and this is my twin sister Yuki." She motioned to the other twin, who had a thin strip of material tied around her head, making her unable to see…or so May thought. May moved her hand up to touch the material and Yuki grabbed her wrist in a gentle, but firm grip.

"My eye colour is ugly. You would not like to see them." Yuki said softly and May strained to hear the strange girl. May then had a closer look at Yuki. Her ebony hair fell down to half way to her knees and was left out, the ends of her hair curling upwards lightly. The girl was dressed in May's school uniform and the dark strip of material made May wonder what Yuki's eye colour was.

"Hey…Akiko, Yuki, you walking to school? How about I walk to school with you?" May asked and the twins nodded. They walked along the pavement in utter silence; occasionally there was a car rushing past and May looked at her watch…8:30.

"Geez! We're gonna be late if we keep walking at this pace!" May cried out and all three of them bolted into school two minutes before the bell.

"Phew! That was close!" May sighed and sat in her seat. Drew was already sitting behind her and Akiko and Yuki stayed outside the classroom, to wait for the teacher. Miss Chinatsu walked in with Akiko and Yuki behind her. The class greeted the teacher and vice versa.

"We have two new students today. Their names are Akiko and Yuki Chinatsu…they are not related to me though…Nervous laughter. Ok, how about you tell the class a bit about yourselves." Miss Chinatsu said and sat down after introducing them.

"Hi! My name is Akiko Chinatsu and I just moved here from Palet (sp?) town. I like reading, drawing manga and pokemon contests!" The class clapped for her and she sat down in front of May.

"Hello. I am Yuki Chinatsu, like my sister I moved her from Palet town. I like sword fighting, drawing manga and pokemon battling." Yuki said as she subconsciously tightened the knot of the material over her eyes.

"Hey Yuki? What's with the cloth over your eyes? You allergic to light or something?" A boy called out and a ripple of laughter ran through the class.

"That was not nice Tom. Apolo-" Miss Chinatsu was cut off by Yuki, who had held up a hand to stop her.

"The reason why I wear this cloth around my eyes is on a need to know basis…and you do not need to know." Yuki said coldly and bowed respectfully to Miss Chinatsu before making her way over to sit beside her sister, which happened to be the seat in front of Tom. She felt something loosen around her head and the knot from the cloth came undone. She closed her eyes tightly and gently took the cloth away from her face.

The end was hacked off with scissors and she smirked.

"Tom…if you wanted to see my eyes, you could have asked. But seeing as you haven't. Well you shall not see them. EVER." With that she tied the cloth back on, under her silky black hair and copied the work from the board that Akiko whispered to her.

"Heading: Pokemon. Fire type is weak against water. Water is weak against grass. Grass is weak against fire. Bug is weak against fire…" Akiko whispered and Yuki wrote these things down speedily.

Class was soon over and they had a very uneventful school day. But Drew decided to come pick up his sister, Cerulean from May's house. He still hadn't patched things up with her yet. _'I guess I did say things that were a bit too harsh. But why is May hanging out with those two new girls, Yuki and Akiko? Yuki just plain creeps me out! What's her deal anyway…Tom's always annoying the girls he likes!'_ Drew thought to himself and sighed as he walked up the driveway. He heard squealing and laughter coming from the house and he ran in through the front door. In the living room was Akiko and May. A girl he didn't recognize was giggling still. She then stopped abruptly and coughed uncomfortably.

"May…Drew is here." She looked at May with deep red eyes and then they heard a knocking at the door.

"Drew, seeing as you are already standing…could you see to the door?" May said and waved him off. Yuki then smiled at Akiko and pressed a finger to her lips. They all burst out laughing again and then looked to the doorway. Tom was standing there, his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. He shook his red hair and then turned to talk to Drew. (He'd followed Drew to May's house.)

"Hey _carrot top_? Have you dyed your hair that colour or have you bleached it?" The girl with the strange purple eyes asked spiritedly. Tom got a few 'irk marks' on the back of his head and she stood up, her red skirt going down past her knees.

"Hey red…I'm talkin' to you!" She growled and shoved her hands on her petite hips.

"Why you little!!!" Tom growled back and grabbed her by the front of her shirt. She smirked and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why Tom…do you not recognize me?" She said and grabbed his had in a firm grip, gently removing his hand from her shirt. She then twirled around and hugged Akiko to her. Akiko hugged her in return and they looked at him, both had deep red eyes. He smirked and Drew coughed on his lemonade in surprise.

"Y-Yuki?" Drew wheezed and she released Akiko from her embrace. She threw her arms wide and smiled almost nonexistantly.

"The one and only! What? Oh…you were expecting some kind of freak? Well, I'm terribly sorry to disappoint you. I think you and May have something to discuss and make up about huh?" She smirked charmingly and then slumped 'gracefully' into a chair.

"Come sit Tom! Why you must be weary from stalking Drew!" She raised an eyebrow at him and Akiko burst out laughing.

"Listen here you little red eyed freak! I want you to stop treating me like a friend." The moment Tom mentioned the word 'freak' Akiko felt a shift in the air as Yuki's eyes turned a violent looking purple shade.

"You shouldn't have said that Tom." Akiko said as Yuki stood up out of the chair and pointed at Tom.

"I challenge you to a pokemon battle. I win and you never speak to me again." She declared and he smirked.

"And if I win, you have to stop calling me names and start being more respectful." He said, the fire of determination sparking in his golden eyes.

"Deal!" They both said and walked outside.

They stood in the middle of one of the paddocks and Tom sent out Chikorita. Yuki sent out Jolteon. The electric type pokemon looked like it was rearing to go as it pawed spiritedly at the ground. Tom smirked and looked at Chikorita.

"Chikorita use razor leaf!" He yelled and the grass type pokemon and he responded immediately.

"Jolteon use thunder punch!" Yuki yelled as well. Chikorita flew backwards because of the force of the thunder punch but Jolteon was a bit scratched up too. But before the pokemon had a chance to attack each other again, it started to rain Gowlithes and Persians. The two trainers returned their pokemon and ran inside.


End file.
